comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2011-04-07 - Business and Family
Stark is in his office when Jarvis decided to interfer in his life once again. He is working away and not paying attention when Jarvis shows up with Asia and whispers to her to make the young master play, and disappears. That is when Stark panics and calls Sawyer, "How am I supposed to work?!" And of course there is that meeting he had set with Amelia Voght. Oh boy! Asia walks in with Jarvis and her darling little Robot doll riding along in her backpack. She leans on his desk and smiles. "Uncle Tony, I came clear across an ocean to see you and you are not going to get away with just working. You now how big an Ocean is..it's like um...you know real big..like Ocean sized! I couldn't walk it I had to take a plane. You know how hard it is to get through security when you are mostly plant? It's not easy let me assure you, so you get to entertain me today!" the girl smiles happily at him. "I even brought you a present!" Fortunately, Sawyer isn't needed at the bookstore. She's managed to find a competant assistant manager to handle things when she's not there, freeing up her time a little more.. so when Tony calls, she may roll her eyes (where he can't see her), but she agrees to come. "I'm not a babysitter, you know." She takes her motorcycle to Stark Enterprises, managing to find a place to park it, heading up to Tony's office. If Amelia wasn't accustomed to the norm, she wouldn't have been a long term employee at Stark Enterprises. Speaking of long, it's been ages since the redhead has been seen in the building. Business called her away - and it shows. Arriving after nearly everyone, she's dressed for business and sporting a tan that's more fitting for the summer. Rapping the back of her knuckles against the door, a rueful smile crosses her lips. "If I had known you were otherwise occupied, Mister Stark. You could have simply called." Stark stares at Asia, "Well, it has been some time." His eyes travel to the doll, his powers him telling him that it is much more complicated then it at first appears. He rises from behind his desk and walks around it to see Asia, getting on one knee before her as he smiles a bit. "How have you been? Behaving I hope," he teases the young teen. That is when Amelia steps inside his office and he groans, "Complicated. Jarvis decided to surprise me!" But, he is then quick to say to Asia, "Not that it isn't great to see you Asia! It has been ages." And he smiles warmly to the young and obviously mutant teen. Stark is more distance than he used to be, but that is likely something Asia can easily fix. "My...friend girl should be coming over to...umm...help. I didn't know who else to call," and he groans at that. "I'm going to have to apologize I bet," and that is likely just when Sawyer enters his office. Asia giggles and nods. "Of course I've been behaving, well besides when me and Daisy sneak off to London to climb Big Ben, that's really neat. Though apparently you can get in trouble for it." she says happily. Her attention goes to Amelia as she walks in and she waves. "Hello." she curtsies to be polite. This might be the first time Sawyer's been to Tony's office, but she manages to find it all right, coming in shortly behind Amelia. A smile tugs at the corners of her mouth, but it quickly turns to surprise when she sees Asia and how much she's grown. She's not quite sure if it's really the same girl.. she looks so different. "I can always come back, you know." It's with those words to Tony that Amelia politely shifts on hearing another approach. Stepping over to one side while adjusting the briefcase carried in one hand, her gaze takes in Sawyer with a trace smile. It's better than nothing, even as she waves off the curtsey from Asia. "And tell me that he didn't tell you I was nobility of some sort." Teasing? Well, she doesn't look too stern. "You don't have to be that formal, um, Asia?" Stark reaches out to tug gently on Asia's green, leafy dreads. "Goofy girl, are you still a Princess?" His tone is teasing. Tony then shakes his head, "Amelia, this is Sawyer Mason. Sawyer, this is Amelia Voght, a medical researcher here at Stark Enterprises." Tony then moves to stand, smiling softly still, finding the young Asia delightful. "I wished to speak to you about a new project," he advises Amelia and moves to his desk to pick up a folder he had a secretary bring in earlier to hold out toward the woman. "And a potential promotion," he adds with seriousness. "It's just polite for a young lady to curtsey." she explains. She smiles waving at Sawyer. "Oooh ooh Sawyer! " she says happily, and she contains herself but inside she'd like to skip over and hug her but there will be pretty of time for that. "Ooh a Promotion. Yes Uncle Tony you should totally give her a Promotion, she seems nice enough for one!" Sawyer is pulled out of her surprise with the introduction, turning to hold her hand out to the woman. "It's nice to meet you." There is a distinctive, British accent to her voice. She waits to see if Amelia will shake her hand, then turns to Asia. "You've certainly grown some since I last saw you." Waiting for Tony and Amelia to begin the business talk, Sawyer closes the distance, gladly pulling Asia into a hug. "A pleasure," Amelia replies, extending a hand towards Sawyer with a note of the accent with only the slightest tilts of her head. "British?" Queried for only a moment in the mix of everything else, she does seem right and set to reply to Asia. See, her lips were even parting in order to do exactly that before green eyes cut to Tony once the word offer is uttered. Contemplative. Rueful. "I came bearing paperwork and preliminary research from those plants in the rainforest for you. Not necessarily banking for a promotion," she remarks, lips twitching slightly at the corners as she steps slightly towards the desk. "I'll listen. What did you have in mind?" Stark flips the folder open on the desk to show Amelia the papers, "And I look forward to the data," he adds to Amelia. "As for the project, it is about the upgrades I've made to cybernetic limbs for those that have lost their limbs. Still, the reject to the body is still highly dangerous and not approved for human testing at this time," a hint of concern in his tone. "We were hoping there may be a way to help the body accept the limbs, and the neurological transmitter, which has also displayed some problems." Though Tony's appears to be working since he is currently walking and not in a wheelchair. "I wanted you to look into it, and as for the promotion?" Stark smiles slightly, "You have showed moral reactions to the many changes that the company here has gone through, even when Stane had control of my family company," a hint of bitterness - however brief - reveals itself. "Your employee reviews were excellent. I would like to have you head of the Medical Research Division. I need people in positions that I can trust will make the /right/ choice, should something crop up. We have had too many close shaves over the years, I don't want anymore. Not with Stark Enterprises." Stark sounds serious and sincere, and very business-like as well. "I would of course permit adjusts so you can tend your own research, as I believe that is very important," his tone understanding. As if he knows how having your personal research time is of an urgent nature. "I want to push Stark Enterprises into the future, but I want to do so with high standards." He then smiles toward Asia, "Isn't that right Asia? We should be the good guys," winking toward the young teen. Asia smiles huggling Sawyer. "How you been yeah ah got all big and stuff, happens every spring time, and in the fall I'll get little again but lets not think about that I try not." she giggles. She hushes to hear the meeting, she though is interested in the idea of plants. "Ooh plants" she says softly almost under her breath. She nods to Tony and nods. "Yes we are the good guys." Sawyer laughs softly, trying not to be loud enough to draw attention from the meeting. "I think you were very cute, small." She lends half an ear to the discussion, not quite understanding it all, but it's enough to perk her interest slightly. "I'll think about it." Fine thing then a woman has gotten off a flight and then given that bit of surprise but to her credit, Amelia can't help but to add with regards to the latter as she looks from the two women and back to Tony, "I could debate with you for hours based over the entire matter of 'good', Mister Stark. But, I'll have an answer for you tomorrow morning. Fair?" Even if it's not, she's more likely than anyone to keep to those words. Stark nods toward Amelia, "More than fair enough Amelia," he says with respect. He has changed over the years. He closes the folder and holds it out for Amelia to take. "This is your copy for your office. Let me know, about the project and promotion." He smiles warmly. "It is good to have seen you again." Tony then says, "I suppose I could take a break. You still like ice cream Asia, or not much on consuming anything again?" He really needs to get Asia's updated files. He has been out of touch for far too long. Asia shakes her head. "Sorry I'm pretty much on a strict sunlight and water diet. But you can two can have ice cream and I can hang out with a bottle of water." she says happily to them. Sawyer's smile is warm, shaking her head to the idea of ice cream. "If I eat ice cream now, I don't know that I'll eat dinner." She likely would have ruffled Asia's hair, if she were any other girl. "I'm fine with some water and relaxation. Who wants to slip up to my penthouse? Had it fully sterilized after Stane stayed there," and shudders at that thought. Stane is dead now, killed by yours truly in an epic battle. "Shall we go before my employees get any wiser about my disappears?" He winks at Sawyer, seeming to be in a good mood. Asia smiles to them as she heads back to Tony. Sawyer is more than welcome to ruffle her leafy hair. "Just tell your employees your spending family time with your most amazing niece home from school abroad." This is definitely a side of Tony that managed to steal the young woman's heart. Sawyer's smile grows, seeing Asia move to stand by him. She only heard the most passing news about things while she was gone, so the 'sterilized' comment has her quirking a brow. "Sounds good." Now, where did she stow that helmet? "I'll have to create a media buzz of an imaginary brother," Stark teases Asia. But he moves to place a hand on her shoulder before moving to guide everyone out of his office. "I'll finish work later this evening, let's have a break. Who is up for some S-HoloBox?"